


Сахарные кости

by lamonika



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble, Established Relationship, F/M, Female Sawada Tsunayoshi, Fluff, Gods, Magical Realism, Out of Character, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-09 07:32:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18633655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lamonika/pseuds/lamonika
Summary: — Ты разбиваешь мне сердце, — Реборн целует узкую ладонь, чувствуя, как иллюзия теплой кожи потихоньку начинает осыпаться. Проступают под мышцами косточки, покрытые черной краской, наполняются черным дымом белки глаз, растворяются в огненной карусели зрачки, и вместо миловидного лица проступает исписанный узорами череп. — Прекрасна, как и всегда.— Но не для этого места, — смеется Тсунаеши.





	Сахарные кости

Она подходит неслышно и встает рядом, складывает руки на груди и улыбается мягко. Зрачки в ее глазах один больше другого, а радужки будто бы светятся изнутри желтоватым потусторонним огнем. Она приходит, когда никто не ждет, чтобы сделать то, о чем ее не просили.

— Как тебе эти дети? — волосы Тсунаеши, скрученные в тугие тяжелые локоны, касаются чужого плеча. Реборн отвлекается от наблюдения за битвой, смотрит внимательно из-под шляпы на незваную гостью; Тсуна подмигивает и смеется, легко обнимая солнечного аркобалено за шею.

— Сейчас неподходящее время, тебе не кажется? — призрак улыбки теряется где-то в уголках губ Реборна, сколько ни лови — не поймаешь. Тсуна прижимается своей щекой к чужой щеке, обращает взгляд на арену, с легким отголоском интереса следит за вспышками огня и выстрелами. Мальчишка — воспитанник Реборна — вскрикивает, едва избегая столкновения сгустка пламени с собственным лбом, носится из стороны в сторону, не зная, что делать.

— Для нас тут всегда неподходящее время, — Тсунаеши небрежно ведет рукой, покрытой черно-белыми, золотистыми, красными узорами, щелкает тонкими пальцами. Мальчишка на арене вскрикивает снова, непонимающе хмурится Занзас, когда на лбу его противника загорается оранжевое пламя. — Это уравняет шансы.

— Это жульничество, — ухмыляется Реборн. Вокруг Тсуны кружатся свечи, и она прикуривает от одной, выпуская дым в лицо аркобалено; огоньки в девичьих радужках вспыхивают все ярче, все безумнее, все хаотичнее, пока не превращаются в огненную карусель, затягивающую, гипнотизирующую, смертельно опасную.

— Всего лишь небольшая помощь, — театрально вздыхает Тсунаеши, испепеляя тонкую сигарету. — Мы так давно не виделись, ты тут все возишься с этими детьми. И гляди: никакого прогресса!

— Ты разбиваешь мне сердце, — Реборн целует узкую ладонь, чувствуя, как иллюзия теплой кожи потихоньку начинает осыпаться. Проступают под мышцами медленно косточки, покрытые черной краской, наполняются черным дымом белки глаз, растворяются в огненной карусели зрачки, и вместо миловидного лица проступает исписанный узорами череп. — Прекрасна, как и всегда.

— Но не для этого места, — Тсунаеши смеется звонко, гладит аркобалено по щеке и шутливо откланивается. — Не буду пугать людей. Не задерживайся!

— Еще каких-то пять-десять лет, — Реборн целует Тсуну напоследок, пока все слишком заняты, чтобы обращать внимание на странную, пугающую гостью. Тсунаеши смеется снова, отскакивает и растворяется в темноте огненными лепестками, опадающими на землю, и крыши домов где-то вдалеке обзаводятся разноцветными пятнами жидкого, потустороннего огня, пляшущего на карамельных лужах.

Реборн возвращается к наблюдению за боем, прячет прищур и улыбку за полами шляпы; едва ли кто заметит в этой темноте, что белки глаз его сливаются с радужками и зрачками, что глаза его — это два черных провала на белом, лишенном кожи и мышц лице. Реборн, несомненно, солнечный аркобалено, но солнце его — холодное, мертвое.

Воспитанник отбирает, наконец, кольцо, сжимает в руках и дышит тяжело, изумленно разглядывая трофей. Победил. Аркобалено усмехается довольно.

Им не место здесь. Ни Тсунаеши, состоящей из карамели, белой сладкой пудры и сахарных костей, ни Реборну, собранному из всего чудовищного, что только существует на этом свете. Им не место здесь, но там, по ту сторону, так невыносимо скучно и тоскливо, и люди на этой планете такие смешные, за ними так забавно наблюдать, что…

Что хочется поиграть в богов еще немного.


End file.
